Blackbird
by EmilyStark
Summary: In the small circle of people, many know not to mess with Damon's room. Elena will gladly be the exception, after all, revenge is fun. That is, until he walks in. Dark Damon
1. Cambiare

**A/N: I am so overjoyed to introduce my husband into the world of Fanfiction.** **He literally wrote this in an hour flat. As a way to keep me occupied during my leisure time, I have decided to write a few one-shots, not including this one, my husband has been accepted into the group of authors that share this account. Some one-shots may be long, separated into multiple (max. of five) chapters, while others will be short, not too short though. **

**Keep your eyes out for a couple of new stories****. Some are still in the mid-thought process, while others are completely outlined already.**

**Now for this story…my hubbie made Damon a **_**little **_**(more like a lot) overprotective of his room. Read on! ****And don't forget to tell us how awful my husband's writing skills are.**** Just kidding, honey. Or am I?**

* * *

**Blackbird**

* * *

The bell signifying the end of the school day had long-ago rung, yet the brunette leaning against her locker continued to wait. Ten minutes had passed, and she still hadn't seen a sign of the vivacious blonde who had yet to come waltzing out of her tenth period classroom.

Elena sighed heavily, slinging her bag over her shoulder before making her way towards the exit. She couldn't believe that she had waited all that time for her friend, on the last day of school, so they could venture out to the mall for the beginning of summer sale. Her phone vibrated in her pocket just as her hand hit the door handle. Momentarily forgetting about leaving school, she dug her hand into her pocket, retrieving her phone. She squinted her eyes to read the message displayed on her phone in the dimly-lit hallway.

From: Caroline

Message:

_Hey! Sorry, I like completely stood you up without a word from my mouth. There was an emergency, something about Stefan and his dickhead brother needing me down at Wickery Bridge. Sorry again!_

Elena chuckled slightly at their secret nickname for Damon, opening the doors to the school. Bonnie absolutely loves the nickname, says it's completely and utterly true. Both girls couldn't agree more. The thoughts of what Stefan and Damon were doing down by the very bridge that was the site of her parents' deaths sent her mind reeling. Did they find some clue to killing Klaus? Were they planning something?

The tiny voice in her head kept reminding her that they asked for Caroline's help, and not hers. It seemed that the Salvatore's were leaning more on the blonde than actually spending time with Elena. It sent a foreign jealousy raging through her body. She wanted it to disappear immediately as soon as she felt it, but knew that it would always be there as long as the Salvatore's continued ignoring her.

It had been nearly three weeks since Stefan had gone back to school, obviously by compelling a few people in the main office. It had been two weeks since she last spoke to either of them, sending another jealousy spell through her.

She wrapped her arms around her, suddenly feeling cold, even in the eighty degree weather. She's had this feeling walking home ever since the beginning of that week. It was strange, really. The feeling of eyes constantly locked onto her figure was unnerving, but she just pinned it to being her nerves about why the Salvatore's had been purposefully steering away from her direction.

Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she nervously skimmed the patch of trees to her left, knowing that there couldn't possibly be someone watching her from there, it was far too small. She shook her head at her paranoia before continuing on down the current road.

Her eyes were locked onto the ground below her, suddenly finding it far more interesting. By the time she looked back up to see the street sign, there was an audible gasp from her as she realized that she was heading in the opposite direction of her home, and towards the boarding house.

Her feet came to a halt, staring incredulously at the street sign, not believing that she hadn't realized her actions. Gnawing on the inside of her cheek, she quickly shrugged her shoulders before continuing on, finding no harm in visiting them. The sudden thought of what Caroline had said dawned on her. What if they were still down at the Wickery Bridge?

A wicked smile formed upon Elena's face, a plan developing in her mind. She practically knew the entire of that house, except for the rooms that Stefan had purposefully directed her away from when giving her a tour of the home. She had respected his word and stayed away from those rooms, knowing she may never know the contents.

She could understand why Stefan would avoid her, it was the fourth time they had broken up, and she had even said, "Stefan, I just don't think that we're meant to be together."

_Maybe I should've said that we could still stay friends. Oh God, what if he think I meant that I didn't want to see his face anymore. _

Her eyes widened at the thought, not even realizing this before. There was a new feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if Stefan is there? Her heartbeat accelerated. _What if he hadn't had any blood in a while? Would anyone hear me scream?_

She continuously wrung her hands, trying to desperately think of something else. The thought was immediately pushed aside when she caught sight of the gloomy, large boarding house. The shadow from the home seemed to darken the front of the home. No wonder the children didn't dare go trick-or-treating here. The place fit the description of one of those horror tales we all hear about when we're young, clutching the blankets around ourselves in fright as our parents' eerie tone of voice filled our ears, "And the home sat for decades until two vampire brothers came along, one struggling to grip reality, the other a total asshole."

Elena let out a chuckle at the thought before completely straightening her back to stare up at the house. Never has it been so eerie. She shivered before stepping forwards to knock on the door. No answer. Trying the door handle, she found it unlocked, which was normal for those two, totally carefree vampires. She could just imagine a burglar breaking into the home, finding Damon there with bared fangs. Yeah, he's not going home alive.

Pushing the door open she stuck her head inside, "Hello?" Her voice bounced off the walls, "Damon? Anyone here?" The house was sickly silent.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she stepped into the home, feeling somewhat criminal-like. Sure, she knew them, but she could anything she wanted just about now. Her eyebrows scrunched together, contemplating her plan.

As fast as she could, she raced upstairs, checking both Damon and Stefan's rooms, but finding them all empty of life. A smile spread across her lips, for her plan would actually work. Time for a little fun, she thought.

* * *

Stuffed inside a closet, she had found cans of yellow paint once used for one of the guestrooms. In the way back, she had struck gold, finding a slightly-used spray can, bright green in color. Yes, her plan was coming perfectly together.

Upon further searching, she had found beneath a folded smock, two paint brushes. Obviously, the Salvatore's didn't know how to get rid of stuff. She scoffed, "Hoarders."

Skipping to Damon's room as if an innocent child, she laid out the cans of paint, opening each one carefully and mixed the paints to bring them back to life with one of the paintbrushes. Taking the other brush, she dipped it into the yellow paint, before surveying Damon's charcoal walls. She grinned mischievously before taking the brush and flicking yellow blobs and spots onto the wall, creating a mixture of black and yellow.

Spending another ten minutes before finishing one wall, she moved to the other side, placing the paint brush onto the smock on the floor, picked up the spray can and walked up to the wall. She brought her shirt up to cover her nose and mouth as to keep from inhaling any fumes before spray-fainting a large, bright green smiley face on the opposite wall of the yellow dots, being careful as not to spray paint the mirror placed there.

Stepping back, Elena surveyed her work, content with the finished look. But, as every artist knows, you must sign your work. She walked towards her bag laying against the wall outside of Damon's room before digging in and pulling out something black. Striding back into the room, she made her way to the wall, taking off the cap before placing some on her lips, carefully.

Right beside the smiley face, she placed a kiss, writing out in lipstick her name. She wanted to remember this for the rest of her life, no matter what. Pulling out her cellphone she clicked a picture before sending it to some of her contacts, excluding Damon.

Mere minutes had passed, and with the supplies used put away back into their original places, she felt her phone go off. She chuckled at each reply.

From: Alaric

Message:

_Is that…Damon's room? :o_

From: Jeremy

Message:

_Man! Wish I was there for that! Just know tht there's a good chance u may never see tomorrow. JK :)_

From: Bonnie

Message:

_Girl power! He had it coming ;)_

From: Caroline

Message:

_Holy shit, that is fucking awesome. _

Finding the waterfall of messages finally halting, Elena pushed the phone back into her pocket, gathered her purse and began the journey downstairs. She added this event to her list of 'sweetest moments'.

She reached the foyer in record time, due to skipping steps while racing downstairs. She didn't exactly know why, but there was this sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her to get out of there as fast as she could manage. It puzzled her at first, but she was not one to go against her gut feelings, so she raced into the living room, trying desperately to find her keys to her home in which she had carelessly thrown out of habit.

Stefan had always told her to get comfortable with the house, to not act like a stranger in a foreign land while there, to act like it was her home. So she had acted as if it were the Gilbert residence, doing almost everything she does when first coming home there as well, including throwing her keys onto the couch, more like just about where the couch at the Gilbert home would be.

Diving to the floor, she frantically searched under the couches, having tossed her purse onto the coffee table. Luck clearly was not on her side, for she spent frantic mere minutes searching before giving up, exasperated.

Clearly, she couldn't go home; she had made sure the house was locked as soon as Jeremy had gone off to school somewhat early_. Jeremy_, she thought, only to have that idea tossed to the side when she remembered he would be hanging out with Tyler in the forest, having packed the collapsible crossbow into his backpack. She had told him that it wasn't a smart idea, not just the crossbow bit, but also because Tyler was Klaus' slave in a way. Whatever the mysterious Mikaelson demanded him to do, Tyler would obey.

She leaned further back into the side of the couch, glancing over to her phone which she had taken out of her pocket and placed beside her purse since it was jabbing into her thigh while she was lying on the ground. Crawling a few paces towards the table, she picked up the phone, seeing she had a message from Caroline. She clicked the send button, opening up the message.

Message:

_You better leave the boarding house! Damon's on his way home for a blood bag. Hurry!_

With horror written across her features after she had read the message, Elena quickly checked when the message was sent, finding her stomach dropping to her feet. It was sent ten minutes ago, which meant that Damon was using his car to get to the boarding house. In mathematical terms, since the Wickery Bridge was roughly thirty blocks away, he would be able to reach the boarding house just about…

Elena froze, hearing the sound of a car door shutting just outside. Going into sheer panic mode, she gripped her phone tighter and jumped to her feet, whipping her head around in various directions, trying to find a good enough hiding spot. No way was she going to escape now that he was about to open the door.

* * *

Damon whistled a tune, keeping his mind off of the overwhelming hunger that was surging through his veins. He absentmindedly reached for the door handle while continuing his melodious tune. Only did he stop whistling when he found the door locked. Strange, he thought, for he had assumed that either he or Stefan had left the house unlocked. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked around to the back of the house to where the kitchen window was.

Using one of the patio chairs, he opened the unlocked window with ease, and slipped inside, having some difficulty doing so. Closing the window once again, he huffed in annoyance at Stefan (he had assumed that he was the one to lock the door) before walking towards the doorway. He passed by the backdoor, the realization suddenly hitting him when he found it unlocked that he could have simply used this door. A good face palm was appropriate just about then.

With clenched fists, he made his way towards the fridge, only then remembering that they had moved all of the blood supply downstairs into the basement. Rolling his eyes, he strutted towards the basement door just by the staircase, the strong scent of paint hitting him clear in the face. He coiled back in disgust; never did he like the smell of wet paint. To him, it was like the scent of a soaked dog. _Yummy._

Walking towards the staircase, he found the scent growing stronger. He didn't remember Stefan mentioning a renovation of any of the rooms. With curiosity set in mind, he sped up the stairs, a strange feeling settling in the abyss of his stomach.

The door to his room was closed, which wasn't immediately a red flag to him. He occasionally left his door closed, but Damon couldn't exactly remember closing his door that morning when he left to go meet up with Stefan and Barbie at the bridge. He inhaled deeply, the paint scent smacking him in the face. He gagged a bit before gripping the door handle in fear of what lay behind door number one.

Pushing the door open, he gaped in absolute horror at the sight of his treasured room completely trashed (even if Elena hadn't touched anything else besides the walls). The charcoal walls were splashed with the obscenely bright color that had him yet again gagging. And he couldn't even bear to lay his eyes on the huge, green smiley face spray painted to his wall. Just as he was about to tear his room apart in absolute, raging anger, his eyes caught sight of a small signature just beside the smiley face.

Upon further inspection, Damon made out Elena's name written in red lipstick. The anger bubbled over at that moment. The girl just couldn't take not being the center of attention. Licking his lips, just as the Joker would do when in his grand moment of formulating a sinful plan, he straightened his shoulders until he was standing perfectly straight, put on his best poker face and made his way downstairs.

Oh, he was going to find this girl and set her straight on why he was ignoring her. Because she had been a cold-hearted, deceiving bitc…

The creaking of a small door sounded, resulting in him freezing in his place by the front door. His eyebrows furrowed, trying to locate where the sound had originated from. Pinpointing it as coming from the kitchen, he sped towards said location, finding a frozen, terrified (yet still slightly cocky) brunette half-way out of the pantry.

Damon let out a vile laugh, eyes sparkling with white hot fury. No one, I repeat, no one touches his room, unless they had permission from him and only him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he assessed the situation laid out before him. Could luck be any more on his side?

There he was, about to head out and scream at Elena for destroying his room, and the girl practically fell into his lap, not literally of course, before he even left the boarding house.

She had looked like a deer in headlights when he had unexpectedly sped into the kitchen. Could luck be anymore against her? The urge to slide back into the pantry and slowly close the door, pretending he wasn't there was washing over her, but she knew that it was of no use. He knew where she was, and she wasn't about to let him know that she was weak.

No, Elena Gilbert is the strong, stubborn teen no matter what.

She nodded slightly as a reassurance to herself before making her eyes turn to steel. Obviously he had seen his room by the look pure anger etched in his features, but she didn't care about what he looked like, she wanted to know his actions that had yet to come. Swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat, she locked gazes with him.

Biting back the scream as Damon lunged forward, gripping her wrist and pulling her out of the pantry, Elena knew that something bad was going to happen. By the text Caroline had sent her, she knew that he was blood-thirsty. The look on his face as he dragged her out of the pantry made her blood run cold. He didn't seem like himself just then. What was he capable of doing to her? Hopefully, nothing too dreadful.

Her feet grazed helplessly against the wooden flooring as he continued to trail her towards the stairs. Her mind reeled with the horrific possibilities of his future actions. He wouldn't…kill her, would he? Over his room? She bit her lip, biting back the cries as he slung her over his shoulder forcefully, her ribs hitting his shoulder blade as he used his vampire rapidity to speed up to his room, the door already open.

His combat boots thudded against the wooden flooring in his room, walking towards his bed. Lifting her up, he flung her onto the bed, seemingly not noticing the look of sheer fright on her face. He glanced down to his phone which was placed on his dresser, finding six missed calls from Caroline and four from Stefan. Right now, he didn't care who walked in, he was going to get even with the girl lying on his bed.

He kicked the door shut, locking it before turning around. His lips curled upwards as he saw her wriggling around on the bed, trying to get off but finding that she couldn't move. Had he compelled her that quickly? With another malicious smile on his face, he sped onto the bed, inhaling her scent before swiftly attacking her.


	2. Aiutami

**A/N: My husband finally finished editing this chapter. Please be warned that there is heavy, dark smut in this chapter!**

**I'm guessing that my husband intentionally made Elena a virgin in this story, so be aware of this! If you do not like smut or are under the age of 18, then please do not read!**

* * *

_His combat boots thudded against the wooden flooring in his room, walking towards his bed. Lifting her up, he flung her onto the bed, seemingly not noticing the look of sheer fright on her face. He glanced down to his phone which was placed on his dresser, finding six missed calls from Caroline and four from Stefan. Right now, he didn't care who walked in, he was going to get even with the girl lying on his bed._

_He kicked the door shut, locking it before turning around. His lips curled upwards as he saw her wriggling around on the bed, trying to get off but finding that she couldn't move. Had he compelled her that quickly? With another malicious smile on his face, he sped onto the bed, inhaling her scent before swiftly attacking her._

* * *

Elena jerked to the side quick as a flash and off of the bed. Her elbow came into contact with the wooden floor below, causing her to yelp out in pain. Damon growled after his nose smashed into the headboard from her sudden movements.

"You bitch!" Raising a hand to his nose, he swiped beneath, only to find blood streaming down his lips. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, eyes growing dark. Her breathing accelerated, gaze switching from him to the door. Before he could grab her, she darted towards the door. She quickly twisted the knob, finding it locked. Absolute horror etched into her features as she slammed her back against the door, hands out in front of her and eyes shut.

"Help!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her face. There was a soft breeze before another scream emitted from her lips as Damon gripped a fistful of her hair, violently tugging her back to the bed. Once her stomach hit the side of the mattress, he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her onto the mattress, all the while she screamed for help.

Her vocal chords grew sore, eyes cautiously watching him as he blurred to his dresser, pulling out a leather belt. Her heart immediately clenched at the sight of the leather object. Gulping down the knot that had formed in her throat, she tried desperately to get up, only to find that he had masterfully compelled her beforehand.

A wicked smirk played on his lips, hands gripping the black belt. "You're going to pay, little one," His voice dark and unrecognizable. Every single event in which he had suffered because of her leading up to this day had been smashed together in a reel, playing over and over in his head. He couldn't stand the weakness he felt because of her. He couldn't stand feeling heartbroken simply because she chose his goddamn brother. Messing with his room had been the final straw, the straw that broke the camel's back.

He sped onto the mattress, straddling her as he roughly tied her hands together with the belt. She cried out when the leather dug into the skin, effectively causing even more tears to cascade down her cheeks.

His eyes showed absolutely no emotion except that of pure fury when she searched his face for any evidence of his old self. To her utter disappointment, he seemed to be a totally different person, just as Stefan had been a new, horrific person when he succumbed to the deep abyss of the Ripper. Her eyes fluttered shut when he roughly kissed her, lying passively beneath him. It lasted very briefly, for her eyes snapped open when she felt a sharp sting across her cheek.

His face was completely red, hand still raised in a threating manner, "Do NOT reject me!" His voice reverberated around the room, ringing her eardrums. Sobs escaped her throat before he slapped her once again. She fell silent as he hungrily eyed her up.

The echo of clothing tearing effectively snapped her into a state of passiveness, staring off into space. Moments passed and she lay completely nude beneath a raving lunatic planting kisses along her neckline. Shivers involuntarily ran across her skin as he reached the place behind her ear. Her fate was inevitable, lying completely still on the bed.

* * *

The loud, familiar jingle successfully brought her out of her comatose state. Her eyes darted down to Damon, whose hands were fumbling with his belt. Her face twisted in horror, eyes forced shut before giving out a bloodcurdling scream. Mid-way through a hand was pressed onto her mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. He hesitated a moment, looking into her now-opened, doe brown eyes. His mouth hung open for mere seconds before he tore his gaze away and found that he had successfully undone the belt. Tossing the leather object onto the ground beside the bed, he quickly pushed the zipper down and forced off his pants, tossing them beside the belt. Doing the same with his shirt, he was left with only his silk boxers. Glancing up, Elena stared at him, making him feel quite uneasy.

He reached up, pushing a lone strand of hair out of her face before whispering, "We're going to have so much fun," in a way that renewed the absolute fright in her. Ripping off the boxers, he forcibly pried open her clamped-together legs. When she wouldn't let him, he slapped her remorselessly. "Open them!" He yelled. Out of pure terror, she did as was demanded and slowly opened her legs.

He smirked evilly before brutally thrusting into her. Her mouth fell open, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she dug her nails into the opposite hand, trying to vent the pain inflicted upon her. The blood had barely trickled down her leg before he began violently thrusting into her, not allowing her anytime to adjust to his size.

She yelped with each thrust, the pain escalating, "Damon," She whispered hoarsely, vocal chords sore, "You're hurting me." He slowed for a moment, glancing down to her from staring at the wall as he gripped the headboard. Her face was contorted in pain, and just the sight of her in agony had a shimmer of his old self pushing through.

He stopped altogether and bent down to give her a soft kiss on the lips, whispering, "I'm so sorry." And just like that, the moment of amiability disappeared. He picked up the pace, staring back at the wall.

After a few minutes, the pain began to disintegrate into pleasure, though there would be brief bouts of discomfort. Even when she tried to withhold the moans of pleasure, a few would escape, resulting in Damon speeding up until he was thrusting with godlike speed.

The headboard began to crack under his vise grip which increased considerably as he felt his orgasm nearing. Grunts escaped his throat as he jabbed his cock so far deep into her that she was sure she would die as a result. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise when he pulled her to chest. In awe, she watched him release inside of her, triggering her own orgasm. Wave after wave crashed upon her, having to shut her eyes in the bliss of it all.

The warmth she had felt evaporated when he suddenly jerked away. "Shit," She heard him hiss, "Shit, shit, shit." Her eyes opened, finding him standing by the side of the bed, hands on both sides of his head as he stared down at her in complete horror.

"Damon," She croaked out, confused and slightly hurt. He sped onto the mattress, hands shaking as he undid the belt that was painfully clasping her hands together. The mask once always placed upon his face was shattered, leaving a vulnerable Damon in its place.

Once her hands were free, he gently lifted her and brought her head to his bare chest, softly stroking her back, "I am so sorry, Elena. So sorry." His voice wavered, but he honestly didn't care. From the moment he met her, he had promised to always protect her. It seemed the only thing he had to protect her from was himself.

She trembled from the sudden coldness of the room, finding no warmth from his body to help. Realizing her predicament he grabbed the blanket pushed to the end of the bed and wrapped it around her, bringing her head back to his chest. He hadn't realized the silent tears falling down his cheeks until she had brought a trembling hand up to brush them away.

"D-Damon," She managed out, not able to move any further. He glanced down brokenly, a silent okay for her to continue. Tears pooled at the base of her eyes, "I was a virgin." A sob escaped her throat, as she buried her face into his chest. Damon froze in horror, denying what she said.

"No," he choked out before staring at the pool of blood on the sheets, "No." He sped out of the boarding house, and into the forest. Falling against the roots of a tree, he let out a sob, not caring how vulnerable he appeared. Self-anger bubbled up inside of him, rapidly rising. Stumbling to his feet, he roared before gripping the closest tree and hurling it into another. "Nooo!"

Every pent-up emotion flooded out of him as he collapsed onto the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

Elena stumbled to her feet, legs completely and utterly sore. With the blanket wrapped securely around her, she staggered to the doorway. The walls seemed much longer than they usually did, but she didn't give up. The pain radiating from her legs slowed her down immensely before she was able to reach the staircase.

She released a cry of agony as one foot reached forward to the fifth step down, while the other remained on the step above. Biting her lip, she persisted even when the pain grew to be too much. Her foot grazed the last step, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes found the couch she had been searching under for her phone and she stumbled towards it.

Falling to her knees, she whimpered before sticking her hand under. After a mere minute, her hand gripped the cellphone and pulled it out. With shaking hands, she dialed his number.

"Hello?" His voice immediately soothed her frayed nerves.

"J-Jeremy?"

"Elena!" He panicked, "Are you alright?"

She let out a sob, "No."

"Where are you?"

"B-Boarding House."

He immediately hung up, grabbed his car keys and rushed to Alaric's truck sitting in the driveway.

* * *

Jeremy slammed the door open, head violently turning side to side in desperation to find his hurt sister. "Elena!"

"In here, Jer!" She called out. Her rushed towards the sound of her voice, finding her wrapped in a blanket in a heap on the floor. Without hesitation, he hoisted her into his arms. Tears pricked his eyes when she let out a sob from the agony she was experiencing. From what he could see her wrists were badly bruised, as was her right cheek.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, carefully rushing outside to the car.

She shook her head, "Just take me home."


End file.
